Demon Maelstrom of Pirates
by kingnapo92
Summary: The Uchiha Pirate Clan has nearly taken over the world. Sasuke Uchiha and his Generals are wiping out any and all opposition they might face. One soul however refuses to give in. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. NaruHarem fem Haku MAJOR Bashing guess who.
1. Chapter 1

Its a new age of pirates. The entire world is nearly ruled by one band of pirates, the Uchihas. The ring leader is Sasuke Uchiha with his second in command Sakura Haruno. Under them there are multiple generals including Kiba Izunuka, Neji Hyuga, and Kakashi Hatake. They crushed every new pirate gang that started up. Once a government organization had gotten the upper hand on the Uchihas but they were betrayed by Danzo the creator of the infamous ROOT army.

But despite everything one blue eyed blonde haired farmboy inspired to be the next king of the pirates along side his hero Monkey D. Luffy (I dont own One Piece either). His father the Mayor of his village Minato Namikaze was all for his dream. His mother Kushina Uzumaki was rather reluctant but agreed to it saying be careful and stay safe, to which his father and Naruto had a laugh about. The 18 year old had set out in his adventure with black pants and blood red shirt and his pet fox he named Kyubi.

Naruto made his first stop in a port town called Wave.

"Finally I can get out and streach." He said as he hopped on the dock followed by Kyubi.

"Come on buddy lets see if i can get a navigator and maybe some muscle along with it."Kyubi yipped and hopped on his shoulder. Naruto walked around town and it looked completely depressing. People looked hungry and poor and the women looked frightened.

Naruto noticed this and decided to talk to the fox. "Hey Kyubi is it me or is this the worst looking town i wonder what happened to these people." Kyubi whimpered and put his head down. Before he could ask he saw a very pretty girl running toward him.

"Please help me!" she said.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

As if on cue three guys appeared in front of him. "Hey kid give her back to us she is a slave and her master wants her back home now."

Naruto completely ignored them and turned to the girl. "Whats your name?"

"H-Haku. Whats yours?"

He flashed his famous foxy grin and said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am gonna be the next king of the pirates."

The three guys standing there laughed. One of them finally stopped laughing long enough to sputter out "What makes you think that you can be the king of the pirates? Besides if you are a piratethat means we can get paided to kill you."

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Zabuza Momochi. Behind me are Goza and Meizu. We work for the trade king Gato. He and the Uchiha are business partners." Zabuza answered. "And Uchiha doesnt like new wannabe pirates. So we are charged with eliminating any and all pirates before they become a threat."

All three men got into battle stances. Naruto turned to Haku and said "Find a place to hide dont worry. I'll find you." She nodded and ran off. Naruto turned to Kyubi and nodded. Kyubi's single tail split into nine and he grew to be Naruto's height. Naruto adopted some feral like features on him. His eyes grew fox like slits, his canines grew larger, his nails looked more like claws and the three whisker marks grew larger.

When he spoke his voice was cold and demonic like. **"Lets dance!"** Naruto lunged at Zabuza who easily dodged but watched in horror as Naruto quickly dismembered Goza and Kyubi literally ate Meizu.

**"Whats the matter Zabuza? Afraid? I thought you wouldnt be. Oh well thats what i get for thinking" **Naruto said in his demon voice.

"Wh-who a-are you?" Zabuza asked in a shaky voice.

**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The Demon Maelstrom. and the next King of the Pirates."**

Naruto then killed him and headed out to find Haku. He hopped on Kyubi who started to sniff her out. They followed her scent to a run down looking building. He hopped off Kyubi just as he shrunk to his normal fox size. He knocked on the door and waited. After 2 minutes a little kid answered the door. "What to you want?" he asked harshly.

"Relax kid I am not here to hurt any of you. I am just looking for my friend Haku." Naruto said

The kid (BTW Inari if you havent already figured it out) tried to hit him and screamed "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"Woah, kid i am not trying to hurt her in anyway shape or form. I just need to make sure shes alright. She ran into me on the street and i took care of the guys chasing her." Naruto explained as he was dodging Inari's punches.

Inari was about to yell out 'LIAR' but he never had the chance as someone bowled him over and hugged him repeating "Thank you" to him. Naruto's fist instinct was to hug he back and let her get it all out of her system. When Haku finally calmed down she lead Naruto inside to eat.

"Hi I'm Naruto. Whats your names?" Naruto asked innocently

"My name is Tsunami. This is my father Tazuna and my son Inari." Tsunami answered in a kind and caring voice.

"If you dont mind me asking what is happening around town why does everyone look so hungry and scared." Naruto asked.

"Well have you heard of Gato Industries? They partnered with the Uchiha Pirates and took over the town. Gato is ruthless evil and scheming. He jacked up all the prices to where one loaf of bread is the same price of high grade wine. He uses the women of the village as his personal sex slaves and kills any and all who oppose him. He is a monster." Tazuna explained. "I tried building a bridge out of this place but one of the Uchiha Generals, Kiba Izunaka, destroyed everything i worked so hard on."

Naruto had taken this all in and grew angrier at every word. When he heard Kiba's name everyone could feel the raw power radiating off of him. "Kiba was my friend when we were kids. When he turned 10 he became a cold heartless bastard. He killed his mother raped his sister and nearly killed her too. The local police got to him in time but Kiba escaped with the help of a Kakashi Hatake. He killed my grandfather Jariaya and my brother Iruka. I saw it all. He wore the Uchiha headband over one eye and gave Kiba another. Now i have two goals. Become King of the Pirates and kill the Uchiha clan."

He got up, took out a kunai cut his hand and said, "By the blood running through my veins and with God as my witness i make a demonic blood oath i will kill Gato." He held his hand to Kyubi who licked it and it healed instantly. When the group saw his hand again they saw a tatoo of a fox. He spoke again this time in a voice that scared Tazuna Inari and Tsunami and strangly turned Haku on.

**"I, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, THE DEMON MAELSTROM, AM COMING FOR YOU GATO!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, THE DEMON MAELSTROM, AM COMING FOR YOU GATO!"**_

Those words were echoing through the minds of all in the house.

Currently Naruto and Kyubi were asleep in a cheery tree in the yard. Haku was looking up at them and couldnt help but giggle at the sight. Kyubi was asleep on top of Naruto's head with his tail in front of his nose. His tail would be blown upward everytime Naruto would snore. Haku was staring at himlike he was the pretty boy in school who had every girl head over heels in love with him.

He woke up a few minutes later and prepared for his assualt on Gato's fortress of a mansion. He along with Kyubi scoped out the place several hours ago. Some would think that the only way in was through the gate. But Naruto was raised in a small village that exceled in stealth. In fact Konoha prided themselves in being called modern day ninja. They used all forms of fighting, ancient assassination techniques, and a variety of weapons ranging from blades like swords and daggers, to guns like the pistol and rifle. Naruto could use the small cracks as hand and foot holes to run up the 15 foot wall.

He now was preparing to execute his plan which had three basic steps. Arrive. Raise Hell. Leave.(long live Austin 3:16) He never planned anything out fully but hey he was a fox. Cunning and swift. He always made up plans off the top of his head. He would start by scaling the outer wall and hopping on the roofs toward Gato's tower. From there he would see what floor Gato was on kill him and take any weapon he happens to see on the way out. All in all it was a good plan.

But it ran into one little snag. Zabuza was able to send a message to Gato warning him about Naruto. The henchmen upped their weapons and started to harass more and more civilains. Gato also place roaming patrols around his mansion. But This is Naruto were talking about. He was known as the number one unpredectable prankmaster ninja back in his village.

The night before the assault Naruto was eating with Tazuna and his family. Haku couldnt help but steal glances at him. While she was staring at him her mind was going a million miles per hour. _Why is he doing this? He cant maybe like me can he? No he's a pirate he will probably use me and then leave first thing in the morning. Maybe not if I... YES! Thats it. _"Ano Naruto?"

Naruto stopped eating to look at Haku who was looking embarrased to ask something. "What's up Haku-chan?" She blushed at being called chan. "Well i was wondering if i could...(mumbles)?"

"What was that?"

"If I could join your crew?" she almost yelled.

The air went still. Tsunami was looking scared out of her wits. Her adopted daughter suddenly decided she wanted to become a pirate. And under a boy she just met no less. Tazuna decided now would be a good time to chug the rest of his sake and passed out on the floor. Inari was sort of glad and worried for his sister. Glad cause he felt if anyone could protect Haku it was Naruto. Worried cause he may never see his sister again. Naruto had a serious look that should never be on his face. Naruto turned to Kyuubi who nodded. He lept on the table and stared Haku directly in the eyes.

Haku was wondering what the fox was doing. Kyubi broke eye contact and lept toward Naruto. He curled up on his shoulders and licked his cheek. Naruto smiled. "Well answer me this Haku-chan. What skills do you have?"

"Well from Kaa-san I learned how to cook-" Tazuna woke back up and yelled "And our Haku-chan is the greatest damn chef in the world." and then passed out again. All of the house was looking at him and the collective thought was _Weird._ "Is that true Haku-chan?"

Haku looked nervous and sputtered "W-well I-I" but was interupted but Tsunami "She is a great cook even better than me and i was voted the greatest chef i Wave for 3 years in a row."

"Ano im not that-"

Inari interupted this time and said "Stop selling yourself short sis. You are an amazing chef and he would be lucky to have you on his crew!" Haku was now making a tomato jealous. She was no used to such praise from anyone espcially of this caliber. Naruto was grinning his famous foxy grin. She was about ready to faint. Naruto saw this and said "I'll tell you what. After i raid Gato's house i will want to try your cooking. Sound fair?" He offered his hand out. She smiled while still trying to fight the last of her blush down. "Deal."

Gato's mansion. (Same time as Naruto's eating dinner)

A thief was lurking about. They had already raided closet after closest and still no sign of what they were looking for. Then they came across the big man's room. The theif pulled down the mask they had on and looked in side.

_So Gato is asleep huh? Well at least i dont have to knock him out._ The theif said in her mind. She looked around and found a safe. _Bingo! _the theif thought. the theif completely removed the mask. _Lets see easy way or hard way. such a hard choice. Byakugan. _The veins around her eyes bulged. She was now able to see through the safe. She turned the dail slowly so she could see wher it would unlock. After a solid five minutes she opened the safe and what she saw was... nope not telling! :P Ain't I a stinka? (Bugs Bunny FTW!)

She threw everything into the bag and tried to leave as quietly and quickly as possible. As luck would have it she ran into a small army of bandits and guards. _Shit! How am i going to get out of this?_ Ever heard the phrase "Ask and you shall receive."? It was at this point that our favorite knucklehead began his assault.

"Perimiter has been breached! All guards report to the east wing. Destroy the intruder." a computerized voice said.

_Damn. Im in the east wing. Someone knows im here!_ the pale eyed thief thought.

"Quickly! Get the MG and cannon. This is no ordinary man! He's possesed with a demon." one of the guards said. The gate behind the army burst open. She looked toward the man standing there and her thoughts were this: _OH MY GOD! HE IS HOT!_

The air was so tense you could cut it with a pin. Naruto was dressed in his Sage Mode outfit except his eyes were vertcile and fox like. Behind him was Kyubi but he now had 7 out of 9 tails waving behind him. He had two swords.(yes the tails is the weapons 1 weapon per tail) the one on his back was Zabuza's Decapitating Knife the other in his hand was a black bladed katana (Ichigo's Bankai). He smirked an evil smirk. When he spoke it sent shivers through everyones spine. "So your the best Gato could get huh? HAHAHAHA! I Can decimate you all with out having to use Zangetsu here." he said pointing to the black blade.

"Come on people he has just two swords we have rifles just shoot his ass already!"one of the front men yelled out to his comrades. He was shut up rather quickly when the same man he was talking about appeared right behind him. "Do me a favor. Shut the fuck up." Naruto said before he sliced him in half with Decapitating Knife (From now on it will be known as DK) He turned his attention to the others.

"Ready. FIRE!" Naruto hid behind DK while the bandits unloaded all there ammo. When the firing stopped Naruto stepped from behind DK and looked at the blade. the were a few nicks and dents but nothing he couldnt fix. Naruto stared at the bandits. they sweated a bit but one of them had found our pale eyed theif. "Hey looke here boys a young girl. Virgin by the looks of her. So you there. Boy! surrender or she dies." He said as he put his pistol up against her head. Naruto had no choice. "Kyubi take Zangetsu and DK back." The two swords vanished. the Bandits smirked. Naruto looked at the theif. He used a technique to allow him to communicate with her. Telepathicly of course

_Whats your name? _He asked.

The thief looked surprised but she still answered him _H-hinata._

_Hinata-chan I want you to duck on when three fingers are held up ok?_ He asked her.

_A-alright_. she answered. She watched as one finger went up by his side. the second one came soon after. Right when he hit three she elbowed the guy holding her in the balls. One of Kyubis tails shot from him and into Naruto's hand. It was a scythe the size of him. the handle looked made from a spine. the part connecting the blade to the staff was made from two skulls. If thats not good for you then just think Dante's scythe from Dante's Inferno. Naruto cleaved through the bandits all at once. Except for the one Hinata elbowed. He was still on the ground in pain. Naruto walked over to him and asked one simple question "Where is Gato?"

_Naruto's assualt has begun. He is also getting ready to recruit his first crew member. What did Hinata steal? Will the Uchiha retailiate to Naruto's raid? I will let you know as soon as i figure it out._

_Naruto's Crew/Harem: Duties on Ship_

_Naruto: Captian/Fighter_

_Anko: Sharpshooter/Interogator_

_Kurenai: Historian/Archeologist/Interogator_

_Hinata: Navigator_

_Tsunade (She will be 18): Doctor_

_Haku: Chef_


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

_Naruto's Crew/Harem: Duties on Ship_

_Naruto: Captian/Fighter_

_Anko: Sharpshooter/Interogator_

_Kurenai: Historian/Archeologist/Interogator_

_Hinata: Navigator_

_Tsunade (She will be 18): Doctor_

_Haku: Chef_

_I forgot about the rest of luffy's crew the Musician the Shipwright, and the other primary fighter. poll back up vote for your faves  
_


	4. ON HOLD

Listen up people.

I have to tell you that my story updates will be on temp haitus due to the fact that i am going for basic training in the Navy.

i am not repeat NOT GOING TO ABONDON MY STORIES

but heres a run down of stories

MK story Original Kombatant

Dakota's Harem:

Kitana

Mileena

Jade

Skarlet

Li Mei

Naruto stories:

Deadly blondes

Naruto's harem

Naruko

Ino

Hinata

Other pairings

IrukaAnkoKurenai

Demon Maelstrom of Pirates

Naruto's Crew/Harem

Hinata-Navigator

Anko-Interogator/Sharpshooter

Kurenai-Historian/Archeologist/Interogator

Young Tsunade-Doc

Haku-Chef

Tayuya-Musician

Tenten- Secondary fighter/shipwright

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Mercer

Still trying to figure out next plot

Naruto the Sage of the beasts

Current Beasts

Tigeress (Lana)

Bear (Hugo)

Snake (Sena)

Fox (Akane)

Wolf (Arcanine)

Eagle (Altair)

Future Beasts:

Shark

Panther

and other suggestions

PLEASE NOT I AM NOT ABONDONING MY FF'S

ALSO THIS IS ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES


End file.
